The Knight and the Muses
by Dimas
Summary: When Dan ran off to New Vestroia and Marucho retired, Shun set out on a lone quest to bring honor back to Bakugan Interspace only to learn that one cannot always accomplish everything on his own. He needed a new team and he joined one...Team Sellon. Only he got more than he bargained for. AU Mechtanium Surge. A Shun harem fic (Shun/Soon, Shun/Chris, Shun/Sellon).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan.

—

**CHAPTER 1**

The room fell into utter silence as Marucho lowered his head, letting his chin rest against his palms.

"Oh, c'mon, buddy," an ever-confident voice came from the object which was hovering in the air above his shoulder. To some, it might have looked like a cross between two types of toys: a tiny ball topped by a miniature action figure.

"Don't tell me you're giving up so easily?" Trister, an Aquos Bakugan, continued to hold the role of what he saw was the voice of reason.

"We've already talked about it, Trister," said the bespectacled teen, "It was not an easy decision to take, but my father…he does have a point."

The blond boy lifted his chin and put his hands on the smooth, gray surface of the long table. His two palms came together.

"Are you sure about it, Marucho?" sounded another voice.

If the first speaker had not even tried to hide his disappointment, the second sounded calm and unemotional as if he had heard third-rate news from a different part of the world.

"Yes, Shun," the boy gazed at his friend with his blue eyes that seemed even bigger through the glasses he wore.

Shun stood some meters away from him, leaning against the wall, his hands against the wall. He was in the same room with the boy, but a special, unseen radiance surrounded him, making the older boy feel more distant.

A similar object was floating in mid-air beside him. Its green color manifested the Bakugan's attribute.

The room had no windows, but its white-colored interior kept it bright. Its furnishing was scarce but hi-tech. A computer with an enormous screen took up the back wall. The table and chairs seemed futuristic.

"We all know Bakugan Interspace has turned into a lawless zone. I think I really need to take a break from brawling and concentrate on the administrative aspect," he made a pause.

Marucho sighed deeply.

He was not sure how many hours it had taken him to come to this decision. It had been the toughest choice he had ever had to make. Brawling was a big part of him, bigger than his father thought. He was not even fully sure that his choice was fully correct. Still, a strong person could leave what he thought dear behind if it was for everybody's good.

"I'm only taking time off," he concluded.

This statement made calming feel of easy go through him like light wind. He silently reminded himself the course of action: he would sort this problem out and make his return to the battle arena.

"Things won't be the same without you," Taylean commented.

"Oh, come on guys. You'll still be seeing me in Bakugan Interspace."

"It's alright, Marucho," Shun said, "Do whatever you believe is right."

"Thanks, Shun," the boy smiled.

His friend did not smile back. The Ventus Brawler merely turned and proceeded to make his way towards the exit, the ball-formed Bakugan by his side.

"Wait, Shun, where are you going?" Marucho asked, standing up.

The young ninja stopped and turned around.

"Where else? Back to brawling," his words sounded like a verdict. He smiled, but even from a distance of several feet it was clear that the smile he had on that moment was not authentic. It was a means to slightly lighten the situation.

"I've got a battle later today," he added.

With that he turned around a second time and left the room that served as Marucho's unofficial office.

Marucho wanted to call out to him, to tell the Ventus brawler that he too needed a break…though for a completely different reason, but he knew it was useless.

—

"It's just you and me now, Taylean," Shun said, walking down the corridor.

"Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions, Shun?"

"There's no room for interpretation. Now that Marucho is officially out of the equation—"

"He's not retiring. He's trying to deal with the present mess. The difference is that he's chosen using different methods."

"I didn't say he did. It's just that the approach he has chosen to take is wrong. The problem is not technical; it's in the mindset of a significant portion of the players. For them, brawling is all about winning, getting a thrill, and showing off. Only a battle in which two opposing approaches meet can show the audience which way is the right way."

"You make a good point."

He exited the building and walked down the virtual town that was the heart of the Bakugan Interspace. Any brawler or fan that passed him by saw Shun as calm and stoic as ever. Usually, he was able to synchronize his mind with his expressions, but this time his inner world felt a minor shaking like an area caught by the vibrations of a distant earthquake.

He wanted to clench his fists from disappointment, but his self-control set that wish aside.

For years, Shun Kazami had been somewhat a loner. In general, he was not bothered by it. On the contrary, this was one of the traits that defined him.

Yet in this particular context he felt…abandoned.

The same game that he and Dan created had morphed into something else. Even their fanbase which was once vast had been eroding. Some of the recent matches the Battle Brawlers took part in made him wonder how big the remnant of their following really was. He seriously doubted that it was more than marginal.

However, that was not his biggest concern. He was completely on his own, left roaming the sea in a boat without a sail.

Marucho avoided his anger. The little guy was at least trying to fix things: desperate but understandable. Still, he felt somewhat hurt.

And there was Dan…that was when concealing irritation became hard. Dan, though partially, was to blame for this situation. He had brought about significant damage to the team through his inability to handle Drago's power and attempts of downplaying the problem. The fateful brawl between him and Anubias reran before him like a TV show, and Dylan's words about brawlers thinking that Dan heralded a start of an extreme way of brawling accompanied it like a voiceover.

And what had Dan done to help clear the mess? Absolutely nothing. He had chosen to sneak out like the lowest coward and let others sort out what were the consequences of his recklessness.

He had several hours left before the next brawl. He had to admit that this was a calm day for him. The past few days had been intense; he had spent his whole time on brawling and the fleeing moments of rest in the intervals. Moreover, yesterday's battle royale had become a special culmination of that marathon of a brawl.

The atmosphere was bright—such was the setting of Bakugan Interspace. It existed in a loophole of an early summer day: warm and cloudless.

Soon enough, his stroll led him to the park. He sat on the bench that stood by the side of the path that led to the park's core. By each side, the park's rich vegetation, manifested in trees and bushes joined together into a seemingly endless sea of green.

He just sat there as the visitors of the park passed by. There were only a few of them. The stadiums were what attracted people to Bakugan Interspace.

He kept sitting, his gaze on the paved surface on the path. Taylean had dipped into the pocket of his white jacket to get some rest before the upcoming brawl.

"Is this seat taken?" sounded a feminine voice that bore many traits of a British accent.

He did not need to look at the speaker in order to recognize her. They had not spoken much, but he had become familiarized with that voice.

He turned towards the speaker, neither glad nor reluctant. She only needed a few more steps and there she was by the bench, her hand on her hip. Tall, slim and elegant, she was eye candy for many brawlers and fans.

"I don't own the bench," he commented.

She sat down on the bench, a move she performed with her usual grace.

"I was there at the battle royale yesterday," she said, "and I believe I ought to congratulate you with an impressive victory," her face was turned to him, but catching the expression in her eyes, Shun thought the pair of deep blue orbs was gazing somewhere into the distance.

"Um, thanks," Shun said unemotionally.

Mere moments had passed since she joined him, but the young man was already becoming weary of her company. It unnerved him more that she was sitting so close; a small distance still kept them apart, but by Shun's measurements she had already unintentionally encroached on his personal space.

"But the credit isn't fully mine. I couldn't have beaten that Mechtogan without those two guys."

A thought suddenly came to his mind. At first, it seemed random, but he did note it.

He did not brawl in order to receive ovations, but it was somewhat a downer to realize that no one else before this moment had congratulated him with any of his recent wins. Not even Marucho, even though the young ninja was doing it all for the team.

"I don't remember seeing those two brawlers before," she said, "but it's no surprise, there are new faces popping up all over the place on a daily basis."

"So true," Shun nodded; she did not need to know why the duo had come, "so did you brawl anybody today?"

His own question surprised a part of him, the part that was always stoic and unbreakable. But another side of him, the one that was exhausted by the numerous showdowns from bore the brunt of the feeling of abandonment sought an idle chat. And Sellon happened to be the one beside him that moment.

"No, not today, and I don't remember seeing you in the arena today."

"I have one scheduled for today," he said.

"Only one?" she sounded genuinely surprised, "that is quite a contrast to the last couple of days."

"Yes, these few days were quite intense," he leaned against the back of the chair. Even thinking about those past events was tiresome.

"And no doubt very exhausting. I know why you're doing it."

**Of course you do**, Shun thought. After all, she was the one who had inspired him.

"What I don't understand is—why doesn't Marucho help you out? After all, he is a Battle Brawler too."

"Let's just say that he's has a different approach to all of this," he gave a summary without letting anything slip, "so I'm solo on this one."

He felt an unpleasant feel shake his being. The lack of backing from his closest friends dismayed him, again making him feel abandoned. Even Sellon had confidence in him and she was…

That was a curious question. He found her and her team suspicious at first. But his last two encounters with Sellon had made him change him change his view. Team Sellon was different, but they were not really antagonistic towards the Brawlers. And they had nothing in common with dirty-fighting, "no-rules-but-our-rules" crews such as the Tri-Twisters, the Bash Brothers, and Team Anubias. They were eccentrics not scum. Team Sellon was all for honor and beauty; the Brawlers were too, but in a different way.

"You know what, Shun," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sellon placed her elbow on the back of the bench and leaned against him.

"You remind me a knight from those old chivalric novels," she said, looking at him, "Going all around, fighting for honor and justice on his own against impossible odds."

He preferred stories about ronin and samurai, but he knew what she meant, and he had to admit there was quite a resemblance.

Sellon gracefully brought her hand forward, palm up. At first, he did not understand what the gesture implied. He felt suspicion—he often had— but he did not stop her.

She cupped his chin with her thin fingers. Her touch was gentle and cooling. Strangely, its effect was so strong that Shun thought he was paralyzed for a few moments

Sellon shifted further and pressed her warm lips to his.

The sensation this kiss conjured up shot through every fiber of his being.

It felt like nothing else he had experienced. He could not find a correct term to describe it. It felt nice in a unique way.

The tenderness of the kiss reached out to the whole of his inner world. It carried a message of comfort, something the tired and let down brawler had been seeking for the last few days…

He began to respond to the kiss.

But it did not last long. Sellon was the one to start the kiss—Sellon was the one who broke it.

She calmly stood up like nothing happened.

"See you at the arena, Shun," she said without looking at him before making her first step on the road that led to the central square of Bakugan Interspace.

Only now when the kiss was over did Shun start formulating questions. He watched the slender figure begin her exit.

Sellon only managed to take a few steps before he caught her hand in his. He made sure the grasp was the softest, hoping that she did not become startled. She turned around to face him in a swirl that reminded a segment of a dance.

"Shun?" he caught the speck of surprise flash in those blue eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

His voice was as firm as usual, but his thoughts were partially scattered.

"Why? I said you remind me a knight. You fight for ideals without expecting a reward. It is very admirable," he had her standard cold expression on her face, "You would have at least gotten a kiss from a Princess had you been a knight from the old tales. But since there are no Princesses around, I thought I had to give you one as compensation," a grin appeared on her face, teasing and confident.

Her words found their way to his mind. Princesses out of the equation, her words about knights drew a clear parallel with his recent way of life.

It was an awkward realization. A person he barely knew understood the situation better than his friends. Images of Dan and Marucho flashed before him, and the feeling of abandonment which had been pushed to the back of his mind by the radiance of the kiss resurfaced in full. Its blazing sting stabbed him in the straight in the chest. It felt especially painful when it was mixed with the memories of a chain of tiresome battles.

His eyes were on Sellon, but now she appeared before him in a different light. She was the leader of a rival team and he still did not approve some of her methods, but he was grateful she was there beside him. He might have been strong and enduring, but even he needed to hear such words. And a voice deep inside his soul admitted that he needed that kiss…and that he liked it…and that he yearned for another…

Sellon did not expect it. He understood it by the way her mouth suddenly twitched when their lips came together a second time. But the young lady did not back away. Instead, she contributed to the kiss, making it more passionate.

He instinctively wrapped his hand against her waist, clasping her body tight against his. Her body emitted warmth, and such physical proximity lit a lustful spark in his subconsciousness.

He parted his mouth from hers, letting her look straight in the eyes.

"I didn't expect something like that from you," she said, astounded.

"Very intriguing," she had that mysterious grin on again, one that could have meant anything.

Sellon lifted her hand and put it on his shoulder. The kiss might have ended, but Shun was still holding her in his embrace.

"It's a surprise even to me," he said, "Are you OK about it?"

"I don't mind" she chuckled quietly and parted her lips, inviting him for another kiss.

Shun looked past her shoulder.

"But we should step away from plain view," the path was empty at the moment, but there was always the chance that somebody would pass along any moment.

Sellon looked behind her shoulder.

"Yes, who knows what kind of rumors will emerge if anybody saw us," she said.

He let go of her and gestured her to follow him into the green grove. Their walk lasted just a few moments. The lush vegetation provided enough cover. They made a turn, and a wall of dense bushes, thick and leafy in their summer dressings, shielded the spot from view.

The flame Sellon kindled kept burning stronger. This was the first time he…interacted…with a woman so closely. And under the weight of all the recent events and feelings, he was starting to lose control over the urges he had kept restrained.

He kept gliding his hand rubbing Sellon's hip as they continued to kiss. The girl's palm, gliding up and down caressed his side.

Shun pressed his lips against Sellon's neck. She arched her head back in response, eyes closed, savoring the moment as her lips curled with glee.

His palm maneuvered downwards as if it had free will before gripping her behind softly. In response, Sellon slid her hand under his green shirt and pressed it to his chest just as tenderly.

There was rising in his lower body.

"We don't need to adhere to limits," she said when another kiss was finished, "nobody has to know."

Shun let go of her waist. She stepped back and began to strip out of her long dress. Shun followed her; his white jacket fell to the ground first.

Soon all of their clothing lay on the grass. Shun caught his breath in his lungs as he beheld Sellon in her nude splendor. She removed her hair tie; the locks she usually kept up in a neat ponytail fell to her back and shoulders. Every curve of her body seemed perfect.

She shot a look at his erect member before she sat down on the grass.

"Aren't you going to join me, Shun?" she asked teasingly.

He sat down beside her. They had one more kiss before she slowly shoved him to the ground, her palm light against his chest.

Shun lay sprawled on the ground. Only one part of his body was pointing upwards.

Sellon descended on him bit by bit. He breathed out an unfamiliar sensation as he the tip of his penis penetrated the female Ventus brawler. Shortly after, he was fully buried in her. Sellon's palms fell on his shoulders as she hung over him.

Shun quickly adjusted to this pose, and soon their session was in full swing. He rocked his hips, rhythmically thrusting into her. His partner was bouncing on his lap, her head arched back, her mouth open.

The liaison was accompanied by two types of moaning. It amused Shun that Sellon's erotic moans were just as accented as her speech.

He continued to shove his member into her. Every thrust created a wave of sensations that flew to every corner of his body. The expression of utmost pleasure that seemed unable to leave Sellon's face clearly implied that she was at least just as delighted as he was.

The longer it went, the more it felt as though the surroundings were unraveling around them. Sellon screamed out as she convulsed in her orgasm. The pumping in his groin hinted to Shun that he himself was already on the edge.

He rolled his head back as he released his load inside Sellon.

—

He walked by her side as they exited the park. Fans and brawlers were scurrying all around. Some of them threw looks at them, but all they could figure was that two of the most skilled brawlers going the same way: not really an extraordinary sight for Bakugan Interspace.

Shun tagged along silently, still thinking about their liaison that ended just minutes before. He had reservations about it, especially the last part, but Sellon had told him there "shouldn't be any unwanted consequences".

"I need to get back to Soon and Chris, so I will see you at the arena," Sellon stopped as they reached a crossroad.

She spoke as if nothing had happened between them. But he still needed an answer.

"Very well. But tell me one thing, Sellon. Why did you agree to go all the way?" he asked, having made sure nobody was close enough to hear.

"We both needed to unwind, Shun," she smiled again and turned the route leading straight forth.

But before going further, she turned to him once again.

"And, Shun. Remember the offer I made you? I haven't withdrawn it."

With that she left off, as mysterious as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stake-like blades extended out of Taylean's hands. The Bakugan that looked like both a robot and a samurai needed only one more strike and his opponent was vanquished. The Aquos Bakugan he had been fighting during this match did not release a hiss or howl of defeat. A flash of blue light enveloped the humongous form; it disappeared mere moments later, reverting to ball form. The tiny sphere then shot to the ground and landed before the feet of its partner who frowned in the displeasure of defeat.

Then cheers rose over the arena which had had been adjusted to resemble a small version of the canyons of the western part of the US. Amidst this cacophony, the victorious giant too shrunk back into a small ball before landing in Shun's palm. The brawl was over, but the serious look he had on during the battle had not disappeared.

The tribunes full with spectators hung in mid-air above this artificial landscape. Shun looked up, remaining reluctant. He was not like the many brawlers who wanted to make a grand impression of their victory with a gesture or a statement. He was not the type, and such displays meant very little to him.

The crowd was jubilant, and not a single row remained unaffected. But as the young ninja observed them he could not help wondering what their cheering was truly about. Shun remained loyal to the old styles of brawling. His skills and dedication were what brought him victory. In that battle he avoided the use of the ignoble tactics that had become so fashionable in Bakugan Interspace. Neither had he resorted to using BakuNanos. In contrast, his opponent had, and thus provided the audience with the chaos and extremes the audience had been craving for. And Shun was fairly certain that was what their cheers were about. He was not concerned with gaining admiration, but the thought of such rejoicing over something like that was giving him a strong urge to spit.

The image before him morphed. The gorge and the cliffs, the rock and the sky—all had simply dissolved. Below him, the floor of the arena adopted the cooling color of silver. What had been the sky gained a green cybernetic color and appeared to be riddled with bars. The virtual arena cast its guise off. The tribunes smoothly returned to their rightful places on the ground.

The cheering was still intense, but it was beginning to vain. His expression distant and uncaring, the young man explored random rows and audiences in search of familiar faces.

There was no sign of Marucho, but he did spot the two recent arrivals, Rafe and Paige. The duo was sitting quietly, both as unemotional as the winner of the match.

Team Anubias did not seem thrilled. The four were sitting side by side, all silent. They all seemed uncaring…aside from Anubias. Even from a distance, Shun thought he could feel his odious gaze.

Shun threw his gaze at the opposite tribune which almost immediately became bound to a one spot. There, another team sat. A blond, a brunette, and a redhead—this diversity added a certain feel to the group.

Sellon's ocean-blue eyes smoothly slid and met his. Shun noticed her lips curl as a light smile appeared on her face. This momentarily brought him out of his lustful trance. The young brawler was certain it was aimed for him, but he was unable to interpret its meaning. Did she congratulate him with his win in this silent manner? Or was she hinting something? Both options were possible. It seemed that Sellon's smile was as mysterious as the girl herself.

Shun responded by giving a quick but confident nod even though he was replying to. It just seemed the right thing to do. Then he merely turned around and left the field.

Nevertheless, he remained in the battle arena as an observer. The stadium was full, a usual occurrence for matches that featured the elite of brawling. Leaning against the wall, he stood above the highest seat row next to one of the exits. The highest point offered a great view of the arena, but the young ninja watched without interest.

The next brawl pitched Anubias against a duo of random brawlers. It was clear that this was a type of brawl the audience really liked. BakuNanos were used by both sides and the match was technically a battle with no rules. Even if his eyes had been closed, the loud and frequent booms coming from the arena would have told him a lot about the intensity of this battle. Yet the result was predictable. Anubias, who had deposed Dan as the greatest brawler, unlike his predecessor, had no problems with controlling the powers of his Bakugan. Even a two-against-one type of battle did not change the outcome. The Bakugan that challenged Horidian were vanquished one after another.

Then the time for applauses came again. The tribunes exploded in cheering, and this time the melody of euphoria sounded stronger. The audience did not only applaud the battle.

"Anubias! Anubias! Anubias!" the crowd chanted in tact.

Great job, man!"

"We knew you'd win!"

"You're the best!"

The spectators cast statements of random praise which were reaching their idol in the arena. And Anubias stood there in the middle of landscape dotted with Roman-themed structures, hands crossed on his chest, a confident and triumphant smile on his face. It was almost as if he was Caesar who came out to be greeted by the masses of Roman citizens.

The contrast with Shun's reception was evident. Shun had not received similar ovations; his name had not been pronounced a hundred times in a single second. Not that he cared about being in the center of attention; that the Battle Brawlers were certainly losing the battle for the hearts and minds, a battle that was more important than any match in the arena if he was going to put an end to this absurdity.

The following brawl was between two little known players. However, the very first moments showed that both opponents were adhering to the extreme style inline with that of Team Anubias and many others. They appeared to be rookies and even made Shun wonder whether they knew what brawling was about. But nothing else really mattered when the brawl was just for the thrill of it. There was nothing to analyze in this battle. One brawler won, the other lost, and Shun had just wasted his time watching this nonsense—the conclusion of this brawl was too simplistic.

Shun pondered whether it was worth watching the next one. He would have made better use of his time by training. Then the announcer declared a familiar person as one of the brawlers in the following match.

"…Chris from Team Sellon!" the announcer's voice thundered over the statidium, met new applauses.

"Just one more", Shun whispered to himself.

The blonde walked into the field, dressed in her usual attire which combined dark-blue, gray, and white. Her foe too was a lesser known brawler.

This brawl stood out from the previous two. Though Shun found himself disagreeing with certain methods the Sellon's apprentice used, he, nonetheless, admitted that her style was not brutal. Because of this, the whole brawl was not even half as abominable as the previous ones. For the second time that day, Shun admitted that Team Sellon differed from many other of their opponents in their approach to brawling…

The young brawler was not surprised that the girl won. Just as before, the audience erupted in cheers. The crowd did not go as far as to rhythmically chant her name like they had with Anubias', but her name did flow down from the stadium, but chants "Go, Team Sellon" we occasionally heard. However, Shun heard a number of fans shout out their undying faithfulness to Team Sellon.

Chris was responding to the audiences enthusiastically, the girl was frantically waving her hand as though she was trying to make sure everyone would notice. She kept sending air kisses at the crowds in a sign of her adoration. The audience rewarded her with more affectionate ovations.

Shun observed this spectacle with curiosity. He already knew that Team Sellon too was very good at winning the hearts and minds. Team Sellon and Team Anubias achieved the same victory through different ways: the latter via their rowdiness, and the former— through their grace and class. Shun had already come to the conclusion that Team Sellon, to all its awkwardness, was closer to the Brawlers in style than it was to Team Anubias.

"Why not make advantage of these similarities?" He felt as if his inner voice spoke within his mind.

His calm but cold gaze strolled around the arena and the audiences that were ceasing to cheer. For a moment his eyes fell on the brunette he could barely distinguish due to the distance.

The he simply stepped forth and moved towards the exit. None among the crowd knew what thoughts were swirling in the mind of the brawler.

"Perhaps, perhaps," Shun said quietly as he left the arena behind.

—

He was walking down another one of the narrow alleys of Bakugan Interspace, accompanied only by Taylean floating in ball form by his side. The surroundings were dull, reminding him a down-run neighborhood of a large city

"So you've decided," Taylean spoke somewhat uneasily.

Shun stopped in the mid of the alley in shadows the two buildings that were towering over him by each side. He made a single nod with his head.

"It was a tough decision to make, but we need to change methods. I thought I could do it all by my own, without the help of Marucho, Dan, or anybody. I have thought much about it and some…observations…opened my eyes on this fact. Such a feat is impossible to accomplish by oneself," Shun released a sigh, "Believe me, Taylean, I wish the Battle Brawlers were still functioning…but the team technically no longer exists. Gathering a new team is not an option for several reasons. So the only option is joining an existing one," the young ninja said before setting out further.

"But are you certain they are the team you should be joining?"

"I hope," the young ninja said before setting out further, "Compared to most other teams out there, they seem quite noble. Plus, they, as I have concluded before, know how to win the hearts and minds of the audience. They are all about grace. Joining their team can give me an advantage. I believe I might be able to influence the team from within and turn it into the right course…"

"I see where you're going."

"They can help me bring change to this place."

The stadium was getting closer and closer; a mere moment after Shun was within its premises, walking the wide hall. The young brawler kept his attention on his destination. He knew he would find them in the lounge; after all, that was where the trio often hung out.

Chris' voice that left the confines of the lounge was the first indication of their presence.

"You really showed that guy, Miss Sellon," the blond spoke enthusiastically, no doubt alluding to her captain's recent victory. Shun had seen the charts; a match involving Sellon ended about 15 minutes prior.

The entrance to the lounge appeared in to the left slightly further, unconcealed by the thin wall-blended automatic door.

His presence was unnoticed at first. He, on the other hand, saw all three as he appeared in the doorway. Sellon was sitting on the bench, her face turned to the wall. One would think she was inspecting it. Her teammates, Soon and Chris, stood nearby with their backs to the entrance.

"Indeed, it was most impressive," Soon added her share of praises to their leader.

"I'm certain it was," Shun said in a voice that transmitted no emotions.

His words made the blond and redhead turn around. Sellon's deep eyes too were now on him. However, the greetings he received varied. Surprise and confusion could be read on Soon's and Chris' faces; Sellon gave him one of her smiles which, no matter what the situation was, bore some predatory traits.

"Shun?" Soon pronounced his name as though she was unsure about the identity of the person standing before them.

"What is he doing here?" Chris declared valley-girl-style as she made an angry.

"Ah, Shun," Sellon greeted him, standing up, "I assume you came here for a reason," she put her hand on her hip.

Her smile had not faded.

"U-hum," Shun nodded slowly.

"So you have thought about my offer," she did not ask—she concluded.

"I have. And I accept it."

The gaze of two pair astonished eyes traveled from Shun to Sellon before returning back to the only male brawler in the room.

"I knew you would side with us, Shun," the brunette said as she elegantly walked towards him, "it was predetermined. After all, we and you have much in common," only a few steps now separated them.

"Mistress Sellon?" two confused voices spoke in unison.

Both Ventus brawlers turned to the other two. Both looked as if they were witnessing a paranormal event.

"Everybody knows that Shun is a skilled and graceful brawler," Sellon spoke softly, "Moreover, he was of the people who invented the game. Shun joining the team would be beneficial in many ways."

Her gaze glided from teammate to teammate.

"Together, we will reshape the arenas and show what grace, honor, and beauty can achieve," she concluded.

Shun would have gladly given her speech a standing ovation.

"So what do you think?" she murmured.

"You know we trust your judgment, Mistress," Soon said. She smiled widely.

Chris nodded in agreement, although her expression did not soften fully.

"Welcome to the team, Shun," Sellon turned to him and brought her hand forward.

Shun did not shake her hands with her. Instead, he took her cold hand into his. He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, listening as Soon and Chris giggled in glee.

"Since grace and refined manners mean so much to this team," he explained.

"You catch on quickly," the brunette said.

—

Bakugan Interspace always had several stadiums out of order, and this one was one of them. But unlike the one where he and Marucho found out about Dan's secret, this arena had retained one of its landscapes. Even above him the sky shone with daylight.

The arena Shun was standing in presented an unusual sight. It seemed as if a segment of the jungles of Central America found a home in Bakugan Interspace. It was green and lush with many exotic trees scattered all over the area bound by the stadium's circle.

Non-operational arenas, though, could still be used for training purposes.

He was sitting on the ground, meditating, waiting for one of his new teammates. Sellon had suggested that they split into two groups for today's training.

Sometimes, even Shun found it hard to believe that he was now on a different team.

"Hey Shun, ready to brawl?" he heard Chris' voice.

He opened his eyes, standing up. The first thing he saw as he turned around was Chris walking up to him. She stopped several feet away from him, hand on her hip Sellon-style.

"This is training, Chris. Brawling itself is only a part of this process. I saw the match with you two days ago," he spoke almost like a tutor, "I believe I ought to give you more instruction into the philosophy of brawling."

"Oh please, save the philosophy for somebody else, professor," she shook off his advice with a wave of her hand.

"No, I mean it."

"I know what I need to know. Let's brawl and I'll show it!"

"Very well. Go on."

Her expression immediately acquired a tint of enthusiasm. She nodded and began to make her way to the other end of the arena. She walked, slightly rocking her hips as she did. Shun's gaze fell on her behind; her jumpsuit clung tight to her, highlighting her slim figure.

Shun pulled his eyes away, wondering when he acquired a habit of staring in such a manner.

"Ready?!" Chris shouted from the other side of the arena.

"Ready!"

"Gatecard open!" Chris proclaimed as she threw forward the card which immediately melded with landscape.

"Bakugan Brawl!" she yelled as she threw the brown ball, "Bakugan Stand! Rise Subtera Vertexx!"

The giant four-pawed Bakugan which in some ways reminded an armadillo roared as it rose up.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Taylean!" Shun shouted out in turn and soon his Bakugan was facing his opponent.

"You're going down, Featherboy!" she teased him, alluding to the strand of hair that always seemed to rise over his head like plumage.

"Let's see!"

Chris activated her Bakugan's first ability.

The brawl went the way Shun thought it would. Chris, doubtlessly, adhered to class and grace, but she was too hot-headed, and that affected her chances of winning against him.

"Try a different approach, Chris!" he genuinely proclaimed his suggestion, having taken the role of the girl's tutor.

"I've got everything under control," she replied grumpily.

But that was only a hope…and a false one. Taylean dispatched his opponent without difficulty. Vertexx fell before the feet of its mistress.

"Oh, darn!" Chris hissed as she stomped her foot in irritation, her knuckles clenched.

Shun grabbed on to Taylean who had gone back to ball form and went towards his new teammate.

"You're gonna say it, aren't you?" she said, picking up her Bakugan.

"Say what?

"Something."

"Yes," Shun said, "Like I said, you need to look into the theoretical aspect of brawling. Look at it this way, the arena is only a part of something bigger."

Her irritated look hinted she was quite a sore loser.

"You're a good brawler," he admitted, "but I'll be guiding you until you become even better."

"And what makes you such a sought after instructor?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Experience, kid. Don't worry, I'm going to take part in mentoring you." he chuckled. He had to admit he was enjoying this conversation.

"Kid?! You do know I'm only slightly younger than you are? Oh, and I believe I'm qualified enough to teach you a thing or two," still, it did not sound as if she was mad at him.

"Is that so?" Shun chuckled, amused by her infantile rants.

"Yes," she said in a calmer tone, "You're so into your theory and training I bet you're still a virgin."

Shun raised an eyebrow; the newly-acquired lightness in the blonde's voice and mimics demonstrated that she was just teasing him.

"That's where you're wrong," Shun, to his own surprise, replied quite casually.

An image of an orgasming Sellon appeared before his eyes before melting away just as suddenly.

"You really don't know anything about me," he said, keeping his cool. A part of him wondered where his bravado was coming from.

Chris' eye twitched in amusement as she grinned.

"Oh really?" she stepped closer, "Why don't you show it?"

"Is that a challenge?" Shun leaned closer.

"We can consider it one," Chris brought her hand to the button of her jacket.

It was clear Chris was a type that was ready to go far in order to prove a point.

Shun gave a confident nod, his gaze serious.

Chris unbuttoned her jacket and carelessly cast it aside. Without waiting for his move, she grabbed hold of the zipper of her jumpsuit and pulled it down. The buckle traveled downwards with a screeching noise, leaving a part of the girl's abdomen exposed in its trail. She was not wearing anything underneath.

Such a sight aroused Shun. He again felt the pleasant burning in his chest; below, his member pressed tightly against the fabric of his clothing.

Chris began peeling off her jumpsuit, revealing her finely developed forms before her new teammate. Keeping his eyes on the beauty, the Ventus brawler started stripping himself.

Chris' outfit was now down almost to knee level. Still clinging to it with her hands, the blonde carefully sat down on the grass. She took off one boot, then the other, and threw both towards aside. The jumpsuit followed a second later.

Shun felt emancipated as he took off the last layer of clothing, his underwear.

Chris lay down on her back, arms and feet spread. For the next several moments, they simply looked over each other.

"Come on, Featherboy, show me what you've got," Chris urged him as though she was challenging him for a brawl.

Grinning, Shun came down on his knees beside her.

There was no foreplay; a moment later Shun was over the blonde on his hands and knees. Having caught her kinky gaze, Shun went down on the girl, burying his length in her debts. He came across no obstacle—this was not Chris' first time. The girl rolled her eyes and released a moan as he penetrated.

Shun remained motionless for several seconds, adjusting to the pleasance of her wet folds. Then he made his first thrust, sighing as he did and making Chris sigh in response. At first, his thrusts were slow and light. It was only his second time. But this session felt differently. The first time, Sellon was in charge; she set the rhythm of their liaison. This time, he was in control, and this was something that gave the encounter a different flavor.

He began delving into Chris more intensely when he wanted to only to make his pace slower again at his whim before repeating the preceding rhythm. His thrusts were rocking Chris' body like turbulence. Her supple breasts were almost jumping and her feet bolted upwards like a pair of antennas that channeled sexual energy through her body.

He went slower again, his eyes half-closed in satisfaction.

"Is…this…umh…the best you…umh…can, Featherboy?" he heard her whisper teasingly, her statement broken by soft moans.

He paused inside her and looked at the blonde. Her mouth was wide open, she was breathing heavily, and delight could clearly be read in her eyes.

_So she still wants more._

Then a sudden thought visited his mind, making grin mischievously.

"Why did you stop?" she sounded almost disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," he said as he pulled out of her, "Why don't we try something else."

He rose up, grabbing her feet by the ankles as he did. Then he pulled them forward, taking the same route himself. Chris gave a shout of surprise, and the next thing she knew her knees were by her ears and she was gazing up at her aroused snatch.

Shun, now on his knees behind her, quickly ran his hands up her legs. He clawed into her buttocks as he spread them and brought the tip of his cock right to the entrance.

"Shun?" he heard her from below; she sounded genuinely confused.

Shun smiled before his member sank into her butt. He was penetrating her slowly, making her squirm as he continued to slide deeper.

Mere moments later, he was already hammering Chris behind. The blonde's body, stranded in this acrobatic position, were shaking from the vibrations Shun was stirring from inside. She was no longer moaning but screaming out her sensations. A loud groan escaped his lips as well.

Chris cumed, her pussy juices spilling down on her face. Shun kept on thrusting for some more in the tight confines. Then he lost it, filling Chris' ass with his creamy substance.

He pulled out of her and let go of her body. Chris' feet immediately drew back, returning her to a sprawled pose. Shun heard blonde breathe out her blissful sensation of their liaison. His trademark grin appeared on his face; his new teammate had gotten more than she had expected.


End file.
